Poke Gang Camp Half blood Adventure
by grassfire101
Summary: As the legendaries along with the gods and goddess send Ash and his friends to learn about their past along with who they are related to but can they harness their power along with get stronger while Kronos is back trying to destroy olympus Take place before The Battle Of Labyrinth and The Last Olympians. Have the Kane Chronicle included along with Jason and aracters are OP


**Poke Gang Camp Half Blood Adventure**

**This take place after my fanfic Journeying Through Hoenn. and Dawn Kalos Journey. It also after the Kalos league just three month after.****The first two chapter will explain how they got to Percy Jackson world. The first chapter is how this all started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any pokemon or its characters**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any percy jackson character **

**(NO ONE POV)**

It was a dark cold and stormy night in New York. 12 figures were walking toward the empire state building. They then got a key to the elevator and got to the highest point. Where Olympus is where the 12 figures were going to meet the 12 greek gods. As they got out of the elevator the 12 figures then went to the throne rooms where the 12 gods were at. "Hello lord Arceus,"The god of thunder and lord of the gods said. "Hello Zeus long time no see,"Arceus said. "So why did you summon us,"Arceus continued to say. "Oh Arceus alway trying to get straight to the point well you see a demigod is trying to bring back the titans and we need help so we wanted to ask if you would have 12 of the best trainers and coordinator who have went on a tough journey progressing not only with their pokemon but with their on hardship,"Zeus said. "Well one sec how about we all take off our cloaks,"Arceus said. The 12 figures then took off their cloaks. Each one of the legendary pokemon had a human form they were in. "So what should we do,"Palkia said. "Well we want every one of you to pick at least two of the same region that are at least 11 years old,"Athena the goddess of wisdom said. "Each one we pick will influence the region they are from,"Dialga the legendary pokemon of time said. "Each one you pick we will bless them with our power,"Hera the goddess of marriage said. "We will each teleport one of them here,"Mew said. "You shall teleport them by the camp but not directly there,"Artemis said. "But before that you must have them eat cereal before you teleport them,"Demeter said. "Also you must let me help them look glamorous before you teleport them,"Aphrodite said.

"So what else do we need to know,"Giratina said. "Well let just say that even some of your legendary pokemon are betraying you,"Hades said. "What do you mean,"Rayquaza said. "Let just say that they are trying to help the titans,"Hephaestus said. "So how about we tell you each one we will pick,"Ho-Oh said. "Okay so first we will tell you three of the legendary traitor one of them is darkrai the other is yvetal and the last one is kyurem,"Poseidon said. "Thanks now let us start explaining each one we are going to pick,"Lugia said.

"The first one is Ash ketchum,"Mew said.

"Ash Ketchum is mainly the leader of the group. He saved the world with his friends many times. But he managed to help a heart with jealousy change just by a battle. Even so he not the brightest, his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon is that he is incredibly selfless. is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured. He will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokémon's trust and respect; and he will often go out of his way to better understand a Pokémon that he sees as troubled. He is our world chosen one along with having power with aura. But most importantly is how he met many legendary along with people due to his kind heart and justice,"Arceus said as all the gods and goddess saw what Ash looked like due to a illusion.

"Well I will bless this Ash kid with some of my powers but it will not be as strong as my childrens,"Zeus the god of lightning said.

" Next person please,"Artemis said.

"The next one is another one from Kanto her name is Misty,"Ho-Oh said.

"Misty is one of Ash friends along with his first traveling companion. She is one of the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym. When she was little no one really paid any attention to her due being the youngest. But she now mended her relationship with her sister. She helped saved the world a few time with Ash and her friend Brock. She is sweet and optimistic but she also is picky along with sensitive she also hate bugs but she loves water type pokemon. She can be angered or frustrated and how loud and violent she can become in response. She is very extreme in most of her moods, and can switch between them quickly but as time went on Misty mellowed. She also loyal to her friends along with easily get along with younger sibling,"Mew said as the god and goddess all saw what Misty looked like from a illusion.

"Well I Poseidon god of the sea will bless Misty with my awesome powers but she will not be as strong as my children."

"Next person please,"Hera said.

"The next one from Kanto is a breeder and doctor name Brock Harrison,"Dialga said.

"Brock Harrison is one of Ash friends. He is a pokemon breeder along with a doctor and former gym leader of Pewter City but let his brother take over as the gym leader. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of Ash friends. l. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the others due to having to take care of his 10 brothers and sister. He also the smartest one of Ash will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any pokemon battle , and often explains them to the other.

His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling and spot the differences between the various Officer Jenny and Nurse always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the one who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get also carries a lot of other supplies, such as potions, pokemon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife.

He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, as he falls in love with every pretty girl he has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened,"Palkia said.

"Well I will bless him with my wisdom but I fell like he deserve to get powers due to him already probably smarter then all my children combine,"Athena said.

"I agree but I hope he find someone who loves him,"Aphrodite said.

"Well I will also bless him with some of my powers,"Dionysus said.

"The next one is May she is from the Hoenn region,"Rayquaza said.

"May is the child of Norman a gym leader. Her goal is to be a top coordinator but at first she just wanted to travel. She was alway in her father shadow so she was going to be a trainer but she had no idea of any pokemon is generally a very sweet and optimistic girl. She enjoys feminine and cute things as well as cares about her appearance, sometimes spending so much time in front of this mirror that it caused her traveling companions to become frustrated with her.

May also is interested in helping other people with their romantic she is generally kind, she occasionally argues with her little brother, Max. Even though she had been angry, May quickly felt guilty for hurting Max's feelings and became very worried that he would be hurt on his own.

May revealed that she had promised her mother to always take care of Max on their journey. So even though the siblings had many quarrels, May deeply cares for her brother and would go to great lengths to protect him. If a person or a Pokémon were to steal her food she would become extremely angry, which was demonstrated numerous times.

Food was one of the few things May would become angry about, so it was an important tool to show a different side to her usually cheerful expressed excitement over the chance to eat at the she expressed excitement over the chance to eat at the Seven Stars Restaurant, but having her meal stolen made her enraged. She was later shown enjoying a large cookie, once again affirming her love of food and sweets., but having her meal stolen made her enraged.

She was later shown enjoying a large cookie, once again affirming her love of food and sweets. When May first left her home, she was only interested in the traveling aspect of the Pokémon journey. This sparked one of May's most memorable quirks in Hoenn, "May's Expeditions." May would occasionally make a camera lens with her fingers, pretending she was the host of a traveling show,"Rayquaza said.

"Well I will bless her afterall I like her spunk,"Ares said.

"Next one is Dawn Berlitz,"Giratina said.

"Dawn is a child of a famous is notable for her confidence, since she almost always tries to look towards the future rather than dwell on her mistakes.

Dawn was overly confident and assured in her own strength at the beginning of her journey. Because of this, she became emotional after she was eliminated from Pokémon Contests, and often cried after losing. After failing to pass the Appeals Round of two contests in a row, Dawn became remembered her contest failures and had to excuse herself so she could cry.

These behaviors were completely opposite those she had exhibited at the beginning of her journey, something Ash and Brock took notice of. Their encouragement was not enough to renew her psyche though, and it was not until she defeated wn remembered her contest failures and had to excuse herself so she could cry.

These behaviors were completely opposite those she had exhibited at the beginning of her journey, something Ash and Brock took notice of. Their encouragement was not enough to renew her psyche though, and it was not until she defeated May to win the Wallace Cup that she truly regained her confidence and focus. After this point, Dawn took on a more positive and determined personality. In addition, she became more mature.

Instead of reverting back to her old headstrong and confident attitude, she became more aware of her faults and how she could work to overcome them. to win the wn remembered her contest failures and had to excuse herself so she could cry. These behaviors were completely opposite those she had exhibited at the beginning of her journey, something Ash and Brock took notice of. Their encouragement was not enough to renew her psyche though, and it was not until she defeated May to win the Wallace Cup that she truly regained her confidence and focus.

After this point, Dawn took on a more positive and determined personality. In addition, she became more mature. Instead of reverting back to her old headstrong and confident attitude, she became more aware of her faults and how she could work to overcome she truly regained her confidence and focus.

After this point, Dawn took on a more positive and determined personality. In addition, she became more mature. Instead of reverting back to her old headstrong and confident attitude, she became more aware of her faults and how she could work to overcome them. She also began to regularly use "No need to worry!"

Dawn was separated from Ash and Brock and her Mamoswine's leg was badly injured. Instead of panicking or trying to force Mamoswine to continue walking, Dawn thought back to lessons Brock had given her about Pokémon care. She recalled that the sap of a plant could help soothe pain and called upon her Pokémon to search for the it.

Dawn applied the sap, wrapped the wound, formed a bed of leaves for Mamoswine, and gathered food and awn was separated from Ash and Brock and her Mamoswine's leg was badly injured. Instead of panicking or trying to force Mamoswine to continue walking, Dawn thought back to lessons Brock had given her about Pokémon care.

She recalled that the sap of a plant could help soothe pain and called upon her Pokémon to search for the it. Dawn applied the sap, wrapped the wound, formed a bed of leaves for Mamoswine, and gathered food and Berries for it to eat. Dawn was ultimately rewarded, and this episode gained her Mamoswine's respect and loyalty for it to eat. Dawn was ultimately rewarded, and this episode gained her Mamoswine's respect and loyalty.

Over the course of her journey in Sinnoh, Dawn was able to come up with various combinations to show up her Pokémon's looks and strength. This began with something as simple as making her Piplup's beak grow longer when using over the course of her journey in Sinnoh, Dawn was able to come up with various combinations to show up her Pokémon's looks and strength. This began with something as simple as making her Piplup's beak grow longer when using Peck, a technique she used even until the end of the Grand Festival. She later followed with simple spinning, which her Piplup and Buneary first practiced for a while in Oreburgh City.

Later on, Dawn began experimenting with more complex a lot of practice, Dawn's Pokémon were able to master these combinations in battle.

Originally, Dawn had great concern about her appearance and would not show herself to Ash or Brock until she felt that her appearance was acceptable. In fact, Dawn often slept in a tent while Ash and Brock slept so, whenever Dawn knew she was going to be on camera, she would pause to brush her hair. Dawn began to sleep outside as well and was less concerned with her appearance in front of Ash and Brock.

Dawn also has interest in revealed that she was the one to design Dawn revealed that she was the one to design Buneary's vest, but also admitted that her mother was the one to sew it.s vest, but also admitted that her mother was the one to sew demonstrated her talent for she demonstrated her talent for designing again, sketching many different dresses for the Hearthome Collection, though she rejected almost all of them.

"Oh I am totally gonna bless this girl,"Aphrodite said.

"Next one is Iris from Unova,"Reshiram said.

Iris is a trainer hoping to become a dragon is said to be a wild girl who likes to swing on vines and eat Pokémon friend Axew travels with her in her hair instead of inside a Poké seems to be very hyper on occasions such as climbing up trees very quickly.

Iris is very adventurous and bold, often times being the first to suggest something and not being afraid to speak her mind. she is very in tune with nature and claims to have a "sixth sense" and follows her instincts often. Despite this she also seems to have a poor sense of direction, occasionally getting the group lost.

She was also a little shy and nervous at times towards others, as seen by her evasive and distinct relationship towards Ash after their first meeting. After their initial encounter Iris would occasionally leave Ash's company for a while before unexpectedly reappearing later, usually surprising Ash in the process.

She would continue to follow Ash and this pattern would continue until she was formally asked by him and Cilan to join them on their journey. Also, she wasn't entirely trusting of Ash when it came to the safety of her Pokémon during battles and often kept secrets from him and Cilan. However, as their time together expanded, she slowly began to open up and trust the two of them in battles as well as revealing her dreams and ambitions. She seems to get along easier with Pokémon, often preferring their company. This was especially true in the past, where her only real friends besides pokemon and her friend Shannon.

This is again made apparent during her time at This is again made apparent during her time at Opelucid City's academy, where she had a tough time making friends with her classmates.

Iris is an experienced Trainer and has been in many battles in the past. She has been portrayed as a sort of prodigy in the Villages of Dragon, and while there she had built up a 99-win streak with her excadrill before losing to Dragon Master Drayden.

These experiences seem to have affected her, as she has a high view of herself and her abilities. Perhaps because of this, Iris typically seems to think of Ash as a little kid and often treats him like a rookie Trainer when he makes simple mistakes, despite that he too has had many adventures and accomplishments in the past. She is also shown to be slightly hypocritical since despite how commonly she refers to Ash's mistakes when she is usually known to make similar mistakes as well.

However this critical view of Ash seems to stem from their first meeting, whereupon Ash not only mistook her for her Pokémon Axew, but attempted to try to catch one without battling it first. Despite this, she is not above cheering him on during Gym and normal Trainer battles. Also, her calling Ash a kid has shifted from a critical tone to harmless teasing between the two of them.

Iris adores most Pokémon, often hugging them upon first meeting. On some occasions this is shown to be a bit invasive, which normally causes the Pokémon to attack has a particularly strong understanding of dragon types and tends to be very excitable around them in particular, not showing fear even against a rampaging druddigon . Because of this strong passion, she aims to become a Dragon Master like so many others from her hometown. The one type she doesn't like is ice type, due to the fact that Ice-type attacks are super effective against Dragon-type Pokémon. Trip mentions that her fear of Ice types based on that is irrational, as Dragon-type moves are super effective against Dragon-type Pokémon as well. Iris shrugged this off, however, and mentions that she also doesn't like the cold,"Reshiram said.

"I Apollo am so awesome that I will bless her!"

"Next one is Cilan gym leader of the Striaton gym in the Unova region,"Cobalion said.

"Cilan is an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur who can see the compatibility between a pokemon and its trainer. Like Brock, he has proved himself to be a good cook as he prepares meals for the group, and he also has a very broad knowledge about Pokémon. Cilan also navigates the group on their journey through use of his town map.

As a Connoisseur, he can read into people's personalities and often finds the best ways to approach them. He's patient and caring towards Ash and Iris, often offering them advice when they don't know what to do. While he has been shown to lose his temper, he quickly moves on and will go out of his way to make up for it. He tends to be an optimist looking at things positively rather than wallowing in defeat.

He is also shown to be afraid of the paranormal which has made him a skeptic, preferring to find logical scientific explanations for everything, but when he can't find a logical explanation he is typically the first to flee. Cilan also has a passion for sleuthing and will sometimes play detective. He even has a special hat that he wears and a magnifying glass. But he does more than just play as he was able to draw conclusions and come up with ideas.

an also has a fear of purrloin. He states that one of them did something terrible to him to which he refuses to talk about as he doesn't want to remember overcame his fear a little bit but still refused to talk about it.

He, like his brothers, often speaks about Pokémon in relation to their element; in Cilan's case, leaves and herbs. All the brothers tend to use hand positions like rock, paper, and scissors - Cilan emphasizes words using his fingers,"Cobalion told the gods and goddess.

"I will bless him with my powers,"Demeter said.

"Next one is Clemont a gym leader from the Kalos region,"Zygarde said.

Clemont is an inventor who takes pride in his inventions and is also intelligent, always providing the group with explanations and loves his younger sister Bonnie, being willing to catch a Pokémon for her to keep. He also takes good care of her, putting her in bed when she gets tired and protecting her in danger. However, he easily gets embarrassed by her antics of trying to get a wife for him, as seen when he visibly became upset after she asked women if they could marry him, causing him to drag her away with his Aipom arm, or simply pick her up with it. He is also quick to scold her if she does something she shouldn't do.

Clemont is usually shown as being non athletic, as he easily gets tired while running. However, he also seems to have a reckless is shown to be a good cook, as he prepared dinner to the appears to be somewhat photophobic, when Bonnie was filming him for a Pokévision video, he was visibly shaking and stuttering,"Zygarde said.

"I will bless him,"Hephaestus said.

"Next one is Serena from the Kalos region,"Zygarde said.

Serena has a love for fashion and also seems to like baking and is quite skilled at has proven to be a kind and polite was openly rebellious towards her tumultuous relationship was best demonstrated when Serena's mother made her practice rhyhorn riding, which she had hated doing,"Zygarde said.

"I will also bless her,"Aphrodite said.

"Next one is Marina from the Johto region,"Lugia said.

"She loves cute pokemon and cute does synchronized movements with them when she calls them goal, unlike most other Trainers, is to be a pokemon idol.. Therefore it is assumed that Marina's ambitions are somewhere along these lines, and she plans to use cute and talented Pokémon to help her become also loves men in capes, especially Lance. She has whole notebook full of pictures of him. Marina is a strong trainer and coordinator along with being super smart,"Lugia said.**  
**

"I will bless her with my wisdom,"Athena said.

"Next one is a trainer from Johto name Jimmy,"Ho-oh said.

Jimmy has an energetic personality both during battles and outside of them. He has a habit of saying "You rock and you rule!" to his Pokémon and giving them a thumbs-up after winning a battle. He can be quick to jump to conclusions but also knows when to be serious and get a job done.

He also cares for Pokémon very much. This can be seen in his concern for Raikou when it was injured. He is also determined and never gives up in battle. he is also close to his starter Pokémon, which is now a typhlosion. He has a battle style that focuses on offense. As such, his Pokémon are trained to take attacks and still keep fighting.

His main goal was to become a strong pokemon trainer so that he could protect the kids in New Bark Town, his home town. He also has a crush on Marina which appears to be mutual,"Ho-Oh said.

"I will bless him with my awesome powers,"Hermes said.

"The last one is Paul a trainer from Sinnoh,"Giratina said.

"Paul's only concern in his pokemon is of their strength in battle. He strongly dislikes weak Pokémon and has a habit of releasing them if they do not meet his high expectations. To this effect, Paul always checks new captures with his pokedex to learn what moves they know and train the Pokémon he keeps harshly to make them strong. He feels that bonding with Pokémon would only turn them into slackers. He also has a habit of scolding his Pokémon for losing to opponents he feels they could have beaten.

As a person, he is very callous at times and even brutal, especially in battle and as a result, he has been shown to display very little emotion other than an occasional rough smile when dealing with Ash.

Sometimes, he gives some of his Pokémon to his brother,Reggie, for temporary training and feels his brother's approach and view on this to be wrong. Reggie cares about his brother and ultimately loves him as brother but has no illusions about Paul's character. He openly admitted sadly that Paul has always had a cruel streak.

Paul has been shown to have a certain degree of could indicate that Paul physically trains himself and not just his Pokémon.

Paul originally felt that Ash was a weak Trainer when they first met, Ash's very different attitude towards being friends with Pokémon also provided much fuel to their rivalry. Despite that, Paul barely recognized their rivalry and Ash as a Trainer and ignored his speeches about loving his Poké a long, tough battle in the Sinnoh League Tournament, Paul ended up losing to Ash, and in doing so, gained respect for him and ended their bitter rivalry.

After that Paul become a nicer and better trainer by bonding with his pokemon and have change his idea of how to be strong but he still has a grudge on Ash.

"I will bless this boy with my powers,"Hades said.

* * *

As all of the gods and goddess blessed the 12 then got hit by a dark pulse attack.

"Who fired that attack,"Artemis said.

"Oh hello Olympians and legendaries it time to stop you,"Darkrai said.

"So it is true you are one of the traitors,"Arceus said.

"Oh I'm not the only one,"Darkrai said.

Then 8 figures appeared by darkrai.

As they all took their hoods off the gods and goddess along with legendaries all saw who they are.

One of them was kyurem's the other was yvetal.

Then the other two took off their hood and revealed to be missingno and buried alive.

Then the other one took off it hood and revealed to be white hands.

The last two revealed to be Hecate and Khoine.

As they were about to fight Darkrai created pokemon that is experiencing nightmare and the nightmare become the pokemon and attacked everyone.

Artemis and Apollo then started fighting buried alive and white hand.

As they fought the two.

Hecate then fired a blessing at each one of the chosen along with Khoine firing her icy blessing at Paul.

"Let see how they can control their new powers now,"Both minor goddess said.

Hera and Zeus then teamed up to take down the goddess.

While the other all fought the monsters.

Arceus along with Zygarde and Reshiram fought the three legendary.

While mew fought missingno with it psychic power.

Soon after darkrai and the other accepted defeat they all left.

"Arceus you need to warn the trainers parents now,"Zeus said.

As Arceus and the others all left.

* * *

**In this story I decided that White hand and Buried Alive along with Missingno will help the titans. Just so you know white hand used it human form to fight along with buried alive. So they will appear later in the story along with darkrai and the other. Next chapter will have Ash and the others get to Camp Half-Blood.**


End file.
